dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper
Description Jasper is a resident of Gran Soren - together with his wife Sara, and son Pip he lives in a house rented from Fournival until evicted during the quest Land of Opportunity. Later, and if they survive the Dragon's destruction they may be found homeless, amongst other refugees in the Fields near the Craftsman's Quarter. Jasper can oft be found in the Urban Quarter on the road leading from the Union Inn towards the Noble Quarter standing behind the Union Inn near the side path that leads down towards the Aqueduct - he will be here from when the cathedral's noon bell rings to sundown. In Dragon's Dogma Jasper is the only source of the rare item, Antique Panoply; in Dark Arisen it may be obtained from purification of cursed items. Quests *Land of Opportunity - negotiate the eviction of Jasper's family *Trial and Tribulations - obtain Jasper's Condemnation *The Expedition - escort quest Quotes ;Public speech :"Who among you has seen the dragon? Who saw it raze a village at the southern shore? No doubt you were filled with fear and awe, with trepidation, with despair... And why? Because mankind e'er fears that which it does not understand. We dread the unknown, and ill know how to respond. At times, we abandon all thought and settle into the coward's refuge of desperation. 'Tis our nature, aye, but is it right? Is our only choice truly to bow down in submission to the awesome threat before us? No! I saw that our war against the unknown must begin with knowledge. We must come to understand the dragon...the Maker...ourselves. Let the light of human knowledge dispel the shadows of fear and desperation! For the day we truly understand the wyrm and well know ourselves, the path we must follow will be laid open before us. People of Gransys, we stand now at a crossroads. Do we submit to the tides of fear and chaos...or do we strike out? Strike out against the waves of hardship, valor and wisdom our rudder and oar? The true and just among us need turn not to the Faith, not the Crown, but instead to that voice within ourselves. To heed the exhortations of our souls! We must think for ourselves and act of ourselves, brothers. Therein lies our only hope of cleaving a path through chaos and fallen order, that we may walk steadfast into the future. Pray, place a hand o'er your breast and call your racing heart to calm. Doubt surrounds us at every quarter... Do not lose sight of the hope that lies beyond. Mistake not the light that shines beyond the dragon's shadow!" Notes * On rare occasions Jasper will not appear behind the Union Inn like he's supposed to, causing issues with the quest Land of Opportunity. **To solve this simply save and exit to the menu and load the game back up and he should reset there. **An alternative solution would be to sleep until morning then wait till noon. Jasper leaves the city in the morning so wait by the Fountain Square. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Males